1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display field, and more particular to a display panel and a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Comparing to a conventional liquid crystal panel, a liquid crystal panel using a color filter on array (COA) technology can increased the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal panel and increase the brightness of the liquid crystal panel because a color filter substrate is integrated on an array substrate and the problem of not strictly aligned for color filter units and pixel units is not existed. Currently, a narrow-frame design is applied on that panel in order to further increase the display level.
The key for narrowing a frame of the liquid crystal panel is to narrow a frame sealant. However, when the frame sealant is narrowed, a contact area between the color filter substrate and the array substrate is also decreased so that a bonding force of the frame sealant to the substrates is decreased such that undesirable phenomenon of liquid crystal molecules leakage of a liquid crystal cell and an opened liquid crystal cell may be generated. Accordingly, how to increase the bonding force of a frame sealant to substrates in order to realize a narrow-frame design of a liquid crystal panel an urgent problem.